


the sun is shining (and so are you)

by annakaashi



Series: self-indulgent haikyuu fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (for real), Akaashi has doubts but Bokuto is a good boyfriend and comforts him, Akaashi really loves Bokuto, Basically, Bokuto adores Akaashi, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ice cream parlor date, this is 1.9k words of fluff, tiny little angst, watching a sunset from a rooftop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto are on a date (that Bokuto doesn't know about that it's arealone), when Akaashi has the sudden urge to hug Bokuto. So he does. And their relationship progresses from there.





	the sun is shining (and so are you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livennadin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livennadin/gifts).



> hiya!
> 
> So this whole thing started out as a concept that Akaashi would tackle hug Bokuto, and then with Bee's amazing ideas it spiraled out of control, which resulted in me writing most of this in several tweets at 1am. Then I decided it deserved its own fic, so here we are! I hope you guys will like it, I had a blast writing this! <3  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3  
> ps. this is not beta-read, just proof-read. all mistakes are mine, if there are any huge ones you can point them out :)

Bokuto stands with his back to Keiji, and Keiji has the sudden urge to run to him and tackle him in a hug.

Currently they’re in front of an ice cream parlor after a grueling practice. The street they’re on isn’t a busy one, despite being in the heart of Tokyo. So Keiji throws all his insecurities out the window, and starts running. Bokuto must have heard his footsteps, because he turns around as Keiji leaps at him. Bokuto catches him, and spins him around.

Keiji loves being spun around. It feels like flying. So he laughs, and as he does so, he completely misses the enamored look Bokuto gives him.

He doesn’t know that Bokuto’s heart skips every time Keiji laughs. He doesn’t know that Bokuto smiles along with him when he smiles. He doesn’t know that Bokuto thinks that Akaashi Keiji is the most beautiful being on this entire world. He doesn’t know that Bokuto knows every little tick of his. He knows when Keiji is nervous, because he always wrings his fingers. He knows that when Keiji’s reading, he furrows his brows because he’s so concentrated on the story. He knows that when Keiji is thinking deeply, he bites his lip. Keiji doesn’t know that Bokuto loves him, but Keiji knows that he loves Bokuto.

(And he has an inkling that Bokuto loves him too. But he does know that they’re dating. They haven’t explicitly said so, but Keiji just _knows_.)

When they’re both dizzy from spinning around, Bokuto puts Keiji down. As he lands on his own feet, Keiji beams at Bokuto. It’s a smile that shows all his teeth and his eyes close and his dimples show.

Bokuto looks at him like he’s seen the most beautiful sight in his life.

(He has. A winded, laughing Akaashi with messed up hair from the wind, beaming up at him is the most beautiful sight.)

“Akaashi, I think I love you,” he blurts out, and Keiji starts to laugh.

“You better, since we’re dating, Bokuto-san,” he answers.

Bokuto looks at him, surprise written all over his face. “We-we are?” he splutters, and Keiji smiles softly at him.

“Why do you think we went on all those dates?” he asks. “The park on Monday, the movie we caught last week, I thought it was kind of obvious.”

Bokuto looks absolutely bewildered. “We-well we never really talked about it!”

“I don’t really kiss anyone I’m not dating,” Keiji says with a small smile playing on his lips.

He can see Bokuto’s confused expression as he blushes, and he gives in to the urge that has been bothering him for quite a while now. Bokuto looks downright adorable like this, and Keiji wants nothing more than to kiss him.

So he leans forward, and captures Bokuto’s lips between his. The kiss tastes like the ice cream they just finished, chocolate and strawberry flavor mixing together. Bokuto’s lips are a little chapped, but Keiji doesn’t mind because _he’s kissing Bokuto_. One of his hands is buried in Bokuto’s hair, playing with it, while his other hand rests on Bokuto’s cheek. His hair is surprisingly soft, despite all that product he puts into it to have it stand up the way he wants it to.

He breaks the kiss, and rests his forehead on Bokuto’s.

“Is this enough conformation?” he asks, his eyes locked with Bokuto’s golden ones that are filled with adoration and love and relief and there’s still a little bit of confusion shining in them.

“It is,” Bokuto answers, and pecks Keiji on the lips again. It’s Keiji’s turn to blush.

Bokuto grabs his hand suddenly, and starts dragging him.

“Bokuto-san, where are we going?” he asks, panting slightly from the pace Bokuto goes at.

He turns to look at him, not bothering to slow down in the slightest. “To watch a sunset from my favorite rooftop!”

He’s surprised at the answer. “You have a favorite rooftop, Bokuto-san?”

“Of course I do! You can see the most prettiest sunsets ever from there!”

Keiji thinks that there isn’t even a phrase like ‘the most prettiest’.

 

* * *

 

 

Soon, they arrive at an old building, next to the nearby park. There are children running around and laughing, enjoying the little freedom they get from school in the nice weather. It’s almost time for school to start up again. Keiji doesn’t want to think about it.

The building itself looks abandoned, but it’s still in a fairly good shape. The windows are all covered in dust and dirt that accumulated over the years, making the glass in them barely see-through. There are vines and weed sprouting from the cracks on the wall, and the door is barely hanging on its hinges.

Keiji eyes it suspiciously. “Bokuto-san, are you sure we can go inside?” ‘ _Is it even safe inside?’_ is the unsaid question hanging in the air.

“Sure we can!” Bokuto answers enthusiastically, already stepping inside, his steps stirring up the dust, making it swirl in the air before it settles back down. “I come here often, when I need a quiet place to think.”

Akaashi takes in the somewhat forlorn smile on his face as he looks down. He doesn’t like that particular look on him, and he wants to wipe that sadness off his face himself.

But Bokuto looks up with a beaming smile, like the sadness wasn’t even there just a moment ago. “And enough with the honorifics, we’re dating after all!”

Keiji blushes. He already gave some thought to how it would feel to call Bokuto by his given name, and how it would feel to hear his own given name coming from Bokuto. Would he shout it? Would he whine it? Would he stress a syllable that doesn’t need stressing? Would he give him weird nicknames?

(He thinks that he’ll wait a little bit before calling Bokuto by his given name.)

As they walk up to the roof, Keiji looks around. The place must have been pretty in its golden days. Now, there’s only dust everywhere. It’s covering the walls, the furniture, the stairs, the handrail. It makes the air stale, and it makes everything look duller and gray.

When they get to the top, Bokuto pushes the door open and suddenly the dark stairway is shrouded in golden light. It blinds Keiji, and he has to shield his eyes as he blinks to get his vision back. They step outside, and Keiji’s breath catches in his throat as he takes in the scenery before him.

The last, golden rays of the sun drape the park below them in gold. They glint off of the windows of the tallest skyscrapers, making them look like they are thousand little suns trapped in there. Up here, the bustling of the streets isn’t quite as loud. The cars’ steady hum and the chattering of the people below them is nothing but a murmur to their ears, but the wind is stronger and colder up here. It ruffles Keiji’s curls and caresses his bare arms. Bokuto’s silhouette is highlighted by the sun, making his broad shoulders and biceps stand out even more. He looks like an ethereal being, like a god that’s graced Keiji’s life as he stands there with his hand extended towards him, inviting him to sit with him at the edge of the roof.

“Look, you can already see some stars if you stand with your back to the sun,” Bokuto says, breaking the silence.

Keiji turns around, and sure enough, he can see a lone star twinkling in the sky. It’s barely noticeable, one could even mistake it for an airplane, but it’s there.

“Thank you for showing me this,” Keiji says as he sits down next to Bokuto.

Bokuto takes his hand, and holds it in his lap. “It’s a special place to me, and you’re someone who is truly special to me. Of course I’d show you this,” he says, a soft smile playing on his lips as he looks down at their joined hands.

He looks so soft like this, and Keiji really wants to kiss him.

So he does.

Keiji can feel Bokuto playing with his hair as they kiss, and he rests one of his hands on Bokuto’s bicep while the other is on his neck, bringing him closer to him. As much as he can. He can feel Bokuto’s chest, the way his heart’s beating, the tensing of the muscles in his arm.

The kiss is not like the one at the parlor. This one is much more slower, but at the same time it’s so much more. It’s lazy, but meaningful. They convey all their thoughts and emotions into this kiss. An ‘I’m glad you’re here’ here, a ‘thank you for showing this to me and trusting me’ there, an ‘I’ll always trust you, whether on court or not’, an ‘I don’t want you to leave’, and an ‘I don’t want to leave you’.

They part after a while, and Keiji leans his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. They watch as the sun disappears behind the horizon, and the only thing left that indicated that it’s still not fully set are the orange and pink hues of the clouds in the sky as they talk about random things.

“I’m afraid of next year,” Keiji admits.

Bokuto looks at him curiously. “Why?”

Keiji takes a deep breath to collect his thoughts before he speaks. “I’m afraid that I won’t be able to fill the gap that you’ll leave behind when you graduate. I’m not like you. I’m not loud or good at motivating people. I’m not someone the upperclassmen can look up to.”

Bokuto looks at him seriously. “You know, I think you’ll be amazing next year. And I’m not saying that because I’m biased,” he says, lifting his hand to stop Keiji from interrupting. “I’m saying it because you truly are. Yes, you may not be like me, but that’s exactly the fun part!

Next year, you’ll get a bunch of amazing firsties and you’ll get to teach them new things. Yes, you may not be loud but people listen to you anyway when you have something to say. They stay quiet, and drink up every word you say, didn’t you notice? And you’re plenty good at motivating people, just look at me! I wouldn’t be half as successful without you there, motivating me at every step of the way.

I’m pretty sure you’re gonna be an awesome captain, one that will lead the team with firm hands, but you’ll be there supporting and guiding them through everything, be it practice or a practice match or the finals at Nationals. And even if you don’t win, you know you did your utmost best and you can say that you gave it your everything and leave with no regrets.”

By the time he finishes, Keiji has to wipe his eyes. He’s always known that Bokuto was an amazing, beautiful human being. But it was never directed at him in such ways. Not when it was only the two of them, alone on a rooftop, above the city lights of Tokyo, with the stars shining down on them on this breezy summer night.

“Thank you, Koutarou,” he sniffs, the name slipping out of his mouth without thinking.

Koutarou smiles, the light from the streets reflecting in his eyes. “Anything for you, Keiji.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)or [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi) :)


End file.
